STD Contagion Prevention Act
The STD/STI Contagion Prevention Act is a federal law passed by the Union of Everett federal government to attempt to contain, reduce and prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases and infections, especially that of HIV/AIDS. The law enhances previous laws regarding pornography and sex work, removes STD records from healthcare privacy protections, requires the addition of HIV/AIDS, HPV or Herpes infection warnings on the back of federal NID cards, makes STD testing mandatory, bans HIV/AIDS positive persons from medical field employment and makes the spreading of sexually transmitted diseases deliberately or knowingly, both criminal offenses. Biohazardous STD/STI Contagion Act (Full Text) *I. Definitions **A. STD/STI ***1. A Sexually Transmitted Disease (STD) or Sexually Transmitted Infection (STI) is any virus, bacteria, parasite or illness passed from one person to another through sexual manner. ***2. STD/STI may be transmitted non-sexually such as HIV/AIDS through other actions including criminal actions, drug use and blood/blood contact. **B. Unlawful Transmission ***1. Unlawful Transmission is defined as the deliberate act of infecting another person with a biohazardous contagion though sexual or other actions including but not limited to sexual intercourse, drug/needle/saringe sharing/exchanging and or deliberate criminal assaults with infected articles or weapons. ***2. Infected weapons or articles may include needles, saringes, knives or other sharp objects used to puncture or stab another victim, human saliva spit or thrown onto a victim, human blood spit or thrown onto a victim, human ejaculate spit, thrown or sprayed onto a victim (see Sex Offense I.F.1). **C. Transmission ***1. Transmission is defined as the act of an STD/STI transferred from one victim to another. **D. Testing ***1. Testing is any medical procedure provided either by a health care provider or home testing kit which tests either rapidly or through processing to confirm the negative or positive results of potential infection with an STD/STI. **E. Protective Measures ***1. Protective Measures is defined as any device used to provide protection from the transmission of STD/STI infection. ***2. Protective Devices may include condoms. **F. Sex Offense ***1. A sex offense in regards to STD/STI transmission is any sexual act, unwanted, unwarranted and unlawfully applied against another which places at risk any individual or individuals of infection with potential STD/STI infection either unknowing by the offender, that the offender is infected or deliberately to pass on STD/STI infection. **G. Positive Infection ***1. Positive Infection is defined in medical and legal terms that a person who has been thoroughly tested for STD/STI infection is confirmed to be infected with said STD/STI. **H. Negative Infection ***1. Negative Infection is defined in medical and legal terms that a person who has been thoroughly tested for STD/STI infection is confirmed to be clean of any STD/STI infection. *II. General STD/STI Testing **A. ***1. General STD/STI testing against treatable and curable disease while not required by law, shall be tested for whenever a citizen of the Union of Everett uses a healthcare provider for general checkups through urinalysis and blood work. ***2. General STD testing shall include testing by a professional healthcare provider for HIV/AIDS, Hepatitis C, HPV, gonorrhea, chlamydia and syphilis. ***3. Visible sores and wounds of the mouth and genitals shall be required by law to be tested for Herpes HSV-1 and Herpes HSV-2 infection. **B. Positive Infection ***1. Upon confirmed detection of infection with an incurable yet treatable infection such as HIV/AIDS and Human Papilloma Virus (HPV) and HSV-1/HSV-2 Herpes, the infected individual shall have the legal right of full and equal immediate healthcare and treatments. ***2. Individuals who are infected with a serious bio-hazard contagion such as HIV/AIDS shall be provided immediate treatment and care and informing of their current condition. Individuals infected with HIV/AIDS shall be required to provide information of partners to contain potential outbreak. ***3. Persons confirmed infected with treatable and curable infections shall be treated immediately and accordingly to cure their infection. ***4. Persons infected with HIV/AIDS, HPV or HSV-1/HSV-2 shall be required to report their infection to the CDC and Department of Health. New NID cards shall be required to be immediately issued designating on the back of the card any infections. ****a. Those infected with HPV shall have their infection marker removed from their NID card upon the passing of three years at which time, said individual should be no longer infected. ***5. Persons infected with HIV/AIDS shall be restricted from performing employment in the medical field. *III. Pornography **A. Mandatory Testing ***1. It shall be required under federal law that all participants in the production of adult oriented pornographic materials shall be fully tested once every 30 days for all potential STD/STI infections. **B. Mandatory Protective Measures ***1. It shall be required under federal law that all participants in the production of adult oriented pornographic materials shall use protective measures to reduce and prevent against potential infection of STD/STI infections. **C. Proof Of Negative Infection ***1. It shall be required by federal law that all participants in the production of adult oriented pornographic materials provide valid and recent (within 30 days) paperwork proving said individual is not infected with any STD/STI infection. ****a. Proof and paperwork confirming negative status shall be required to be reported to the federal government under federal article 2257 of adult performances Acts. **D. Positive Infection ***1. Any adult entertainment employee who is confirmed to be positively infected with STD/STI infection shall be blacklisted and restricted from performing in adult oriented pornographic materials until said STD/STI infection is cured or if incurable, remain restricted from performing. *IV. Offenses **A. Aggravated Sexual Assault ***1. Aggravated Sexual Assault shall be charged in any action in which an offender unlawfully forces upon another a sexual act which puts at risk for infection of STD/STI infection either knowingly being infected or unknowingly. ***2. Aggravated Sexual Assault may include the unlawful removal of a protective device without consent, unwarranted, unlawfully and unwanted by the other participant in a sexual activity and then continuing to perform sexual acts, putting at risk the individual for STD/STI infection. **B. Manslaughter ***1. Manslaughter shall be charged when an infected individual, who knowingly possesses a bio-hazardous STD/STI infection such as HIV/AIDS, infects another person. ****a. Upon the death of the infected victim, a charge of Murder shall be included in charges. **C. Providing A False Document ***1. Providing a False Document shall be charged when an individual who knowingly is infected with an STD/STI infection uses outdated proofs of former testing and negative results to a government agency, officer or healthcare provider or to any individual who later becomes infected due to sexual contact with the offender. **D. Unlawful Transmission ***1. Unlawful Transmission shall be charged when an individual illegally, unlawfully, unwarranted and unwanted, knowingly infects another individual with an STD/STI infection. **E. Bio-Terrorism ***1. A charge of Bio-Terrorism shall be charged when an offending individual is found to have knowingly infected a mass number of victim individuals deliberately, to spread a bio-hazardous and deadly contagion such as HIV/AIDS. ***2. Bio Terrorism in regards to the mass spread of HIV/AIDS shall be a form of official Act of Terror. *V. Penalties **A. Aggravated Sexual Assault ***1. The offense of Aggravated Sexual Assault is a Level 1 crime, resulting in the Death Penalty. ***2. Aggravated Sexual Assault where previously consensual, such as the form of unlawfully removing a protective device without consent of the victim, shall be a Level 3 crime resulting in 25 years to Life Imprisonment. ****a. Aggravated Sexual Assault where previously consensual and the offender knowingly or unknowingly infects a victim with a bio-hazardous contagion such as HIV/AIDS, shall be a Level 2 crime, resulting in Life Imprisonment. **B. Manslaughter ***1. The offense of Manslaughter is a Level 2 crime resulting in Life Imprisonment. ***2. The act of knowingly infecting a victim with HIV/AIDS shall be Manslaughter. ****a. Upon death of the infected victim, due to HIV/AIDS, a charge of Murder shall be added, resulting in the Death Penalty. **C. Providing A False Document ***1. Providing false information, data and documentation to a government agency, health care provider, law enforcement officer and medical rescue personnel shall be a Felony and Level 5 crime resulting in up to 10 years imprisonment. ****a. Providing false information resulting in the infection of a law enforcement officer or medical rescue worker with a bio-hazardous contagion such as HIV/AIDS shall be a Felony and Level 2 crime, Manslaughter, resulting in Life Imprisonment. **D. Unlawful Transmission ***1. The offense of unlawfully transmitting a STD/STI infection of treatable and curable nature shall be a Level 5 crime resulting in up to 10 years imprisonment. ***2. The offense of unlawfully transmitting an STD/STI infection that cannot be cured shall be a Level 4 crime resulting in up to 20 years imprisonment. ***3. The offense of unlawfully transmitting a bio-hazardous STD/STI infection resulting in HIV/AIDS or HPV infection resulting in the development of cancer, shall be a Level 2 crime, Manslaughter with Life Imprisonment and upon death of the victim, Murder and the Death Penalty. **E. Bio-Terrorism ***1. The offense of STD/STI Bio-Terrorism is an official act of Terrorism, a Felony and Level 1 crime, resulting in the Death Penalty. ***2. A charge of Bio-Terrorism shall be charged upon the confirmed unlawful and deliberate mass infection of no less than 12 sexual partners or non-sexual weapon related acts of terror, such as the planting of infected sharp objects or devices in public areas, no less than one victim, both actions resulting in confirmed infection of HIV/AIDS in victims. ***3. A charge of Bio-Terrorist Genocide shall be charged in cases of deliberate mass spread of HIV/AIDS infection to victims from an offender or offenders with no less than 1,000 victims, resulting in the Death Penalty or if including offenses internationally, extradition and additional charges from victim countries and foreign courts. Category:Union of Everett Category:Laws